


Christophe Giacometti x Reader!!!

by gayaoiships



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, F/M, Multi, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, ユーリ!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaoiships/pseuds/gayaoiships
Summary: Christophe Giacometti is Instagram famous. You've known him for a very long time. But when he does something embarrassing, what will his punishment be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically like Fifty Shades of Gray, but kinda different.

It's been 5 months, ever since you moved in with your fiancé Christophe. You've been friends since, well...grade school and your relationship will most likely work out.

"Christophe!" You shout upstairs,  
"Yes, hun?" "I'm making some breakfast, you want some?" Christophe smirked "Not in that way" You roll your eyes as you held the empty pan. "Awwww"  
"Babe it's too early, and we already did that last night!" "So?, doesn't mean we can't do it again." "Ugh, your so frustrating sometimes!" "But you still love me, right?" "Baby, oh course I do."  
"Anyways I have to go to work early, I have to teach this new kid how to skate."  
He sighs as he looks in his half-full coffee cup. "Well look on the bright side, you get to help someone~" you kissed him on the cheek. "Tch, yeah I guess." You giggled a little when he was teasing your hair. "Babe, stop it!" "Tch, I love you" "I love you too hun".


End file.
